(One off) D's workout
by Blade of Gallade
Summary: In this one chapter story, our protagonist D patiently waits his workout instructor... Who only turns out to be the... WII FIT TRAINER? Yeah, they exercise and then poop happens. what'd you expect from me?


D was waiting in the gym one Saturday, impatiently waiting his personal trainer for his workout session.

"Ugh, where the hell is this guy? Cant just spend my whole weekend waiting for one trainer! Whoever he is he better be good..." D said, checking his watch.

"D, correct?" A female voice called out to D, causing him to turn.

Standing there was a tall, beautiful women wearing a light blue sleeveless shirt and black yoga pants, she had black hair, but what stood out most of all here her large hips.

"I will be your personal trainer for today! Call me...Uh... Just call me WFT!" Wii Fit Trainer said happily, shaking D's hand.

"I-its a pleasure to meet you WFT" D said, trying not to act flustered.

"Oh would you look at the time! C'mon we need to get a move on!" WFT said as she walked off into another room in the gym.

D followed WFT, albeit mesmerized by her rather big butt, swaying side to side.

"Now then, we shall be doing some stretches and other warm ups just for today" WFT said to D as they stood in the empty gym room. "Oh, pardon me please, I prefer to work out comfortably if you don't mind." WFT said to D.

"Oh, not at all." D said politely.

Without hesitation, WFT slipped off her black yoga pants and light blue panties, completely exposing her massive rear to D, who instantly felt an erection building up.

"Aaah, now that there are no more restrictions, let us begin, D." WFT said, smiling.

WFT stood at the front of the empty room as D watched her, following her many instructions as the two practiced various stretches for some time, all while D struggled to control his excitement at seeing the Wii Fit Trainer's exposed privates.

"Phew! Okay D, now we are going to try and hold a few positions, alright?" WFT asked as the two were both now sweating

"Sounds just fine!" D said confidently.

Turning around to the front of the room, WFT's naked buttocks was directly facing D, who now felt as if he would go wild any second.

"Alright, now follow me in this." WFT said, looking back at D. "We're going to spread our legs, and I want you to bend down as far as you can and try to touch the floor."

Doing as WFT said, D bent down with his legs spread, touching the floor with ease. For a second D had looked up shocked, as right in front of him holding the same pose was WFT, with both her vagina and anus completely visible.

"Now the key is to relax D. Take deeeeep breaths, and let all your muscles relax..." WFT said reassuringly.

Doing exactly as she said, D took a deep breath in and closed his eyes, relaxing as much as possible

PPPPPPFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRRRRRFFFFFFFRRPTPTP!

D opened his eyes in shock, looking forward to WFT again, the air suddenly started to smell horrible.

(That sound... Did she just... Fart...!?) D thought to himself, almost gagging on the smell of her gas

Completely ignoring her loud fart, WFT stood back up from the pose and sighed of relief, before looking back to D.

"Alrighty, D. Now we're going to do one last position." WFT said, momentarily farting again.

"Y-yeah, sure..."

WFT turned back and entered a squatting position, with D following what she was doing, once again getting a glimpse at the Wii Fit Trainer's spread buttcheeks.

"Remember D, breath in, breath out, and stay calm..." WFT said, looking back at D and smiling

Breaking the silence, D looked back towards WFT as a clear, slimy, crackling noise was heard. D stared wide eyed at WFT as the sound came from her bottom, a long, brown poop slithered out of her buttcheeks and coiled itself on the floor as the horrible smell returned, all while WFT still stared and smiled at D, not having noticed that "relaxing" so much caused her to accidentally poop on the floor.

"There we go... And that'll conclude our session for the day-" WFT said, suddenly stopping as she stood up straight and shook her butt slightly, then looking down to the pile of brown turds she made on the floor.

"Oh, dammit! Did I really go #2 again!?" WFT said unhappily, letting out a wet fart.

"Heh... Well I guess that's what relaxing'll do to someone..." D said trying to lighten the mood as he saw WFT blankly stare at him.

Looking down, D saw that his erection was completely visible to WFT who only stared at it and blushed, once again accidentally pooping on the floor out of shock.

 ** _"I can explain."_** D began,


End file.
